


Wish

by penumbra (perihadion)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: Amy and the Doctor discuss where to go next. Set around series five. Originally written in 2010.





	Wish

It was a late summer evening in 1963, and Amy sat out by the Tardis, watching the Sun set over the Earth, 24 years before she was born.

"Where to next, then, Pond?" the Doctor asked, sidling up to her. He put his hands in his pockets and stared up at the sky. "Let's see," he said, thoughtful, "we could go to Aïs — it's a deserted planet, but it shimmers quite divinely in the starlight. The only hint that it was ever civilised are the Towers in Mourning — big, huge towers, thousands of feet tall, made of singing glass and situated at the northernmost tip of the planet itself." He paused. "They just stand there, alone in all of the universe until the end of time itself, singing a ghostly lament of a civilisation long turned to dust and forgotten. It's quite sad, and quite, quite beautiful."

Amy turned to face him, "Doctor —"

"Or!" he interjected, "We could go to Luusu — the people there are made of wind. When they dance, they make music purely as a by-product. Well, that's all sound is — just travelling compressions and rarefactions of air." He looked at Amy, who stood between him and the Sun, whose hair was all lit up like her head was on fire and whose eyes burnt with possibility, and continued more thoughtfully, "Perhaps we could go to the Siru Archepelago — a smattering of asteroids, cosmic islands, inhabited by a race of humanoid aliens who shuttle between them on small spacecraft like humans shuttle between islands on rafts. They glow in the light from their star: red, orange, gold — your hair would look quite lovely there, Pond."

Amy mulled this over for a moment, and then said, "Doctor, all of these places you tell me about — do they really exist?"

He smiled that old, young smile at her. "If you want them to," he said.

Amy felt that familiar sense of frustration rise in her. "What does that  _mean_?" she said.

He was still smiling, although he seemed quite serious as he leaned in to her, very close. "It means," he said softly, so close that she could feel his breath against her ear, and she half closed her eyes, " _do what you wish_."

Amy leaned back only slightly so that she could study his face, brimming with strange wonder. She pushed his hair back out of his face with her fingers, and he didn't pull back. Her heart stalled in her chest. Then, slowly, she leant in and kissed him — this time, gently — on the mouth.


End file.
